


描摹火焰

by Madrisbon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, The matador, 斗牛士
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madrisbon/pseuds/Madrisbon
Summary: 西班牙人更喜欢用当季的鲜花来装点庆典，鲜活，浪漫，决绝，花朵的生命力在游行的欢呼声与鼓乐声中急速消逝，朝生而暮死，花瓣渍了酒香半醉地腐烂，被情人欢舞的步伐碾碎，或者被寄寓爱慕抛在某一个斗牛士的身上。当焰火燃烧的夜来临，它们就在明亮到恍如白昼的天幕下决绝离去，一丝清香也舍不得入人梦。这才是西班牙风情。无法描摹的西班牙风情。
Relationships: Portugal & Spain (Hetalia), Portugal/Spain (Hetalia), Spain&Portugal(Hetalia), Spain/Portugal(Hetalia), 西葡
Kudos: 2





	描摹火焰

1  
太阳开始肆无忌惮地绽露一年之中最大的热情，流云凝滞在碧蓝的天空中，在倒映着海洋的宝石上多情地留下吻痕。圣伊西多罗节的鼓点声渐近，节日的氛围加深了正值初夏的马德里的独特魅力。年轻的葡萄牙画家穿梭在熙熙攘攘的人群中，阳光从树顶落下斑驳了满地碎金。  
自三年前开始，佩德罗每年五月都会受邀来到这座古老而永远朝气蓬勃的城市，凡斯塔*斗牛场在庆典期间每日都会上映精彩绝伦的斗牛比赛，年少有成的他则负责将斗牛士们的英姿描摹在画纸上用以赞助商推广，并以之支付整个五月的纵情享乐。  
在摄影技术高度成熟的今天，将西班牙人的英雄们的技巧与实力、勇猛与柔美用画笔展现出来对佩德罗来说着实是个不小的挑战。但佩德罗一直觉得，用冰冷器械强行还原的画面，与追求写实的画家用技术堆砌的迫真的画作，永远都不会有生命。  
就像蓬巴杜夫人精致到让人惊叹的瓷花，或是葡萄牙花节上满街满街的纸花。  
西班牙人更喜欢用当季的鲜花来装点庆典，鲜活，浪漫，决绝，花朵的生命力在游行的欢呼声与鼓乐声中急速消逝，朝生而暮死，花瓣渍了酒香半醉地腐烂，被情人欢舞的步伐碾碎，或者被寄寓爱慕抛在某一个斗牛士的身上。当焰火燃烧的夜来临，它们就在明亮到恍如白昼的天幕下决绝离去，一丝清香也舍不得入人梦。  
这才是西班牙风情。无法描摹的西班牙风情。  
“费尔南德斯先生，欢迎您的到来。”  
来接应他的亚洲男人总是将时间掐得很准，按他自己的话来说，要让对方有足够的时间享受到达这座城市初无法言说的欣喜，又要在对方的新鲜感褪去之前让他得到高质量的安排。

“今天晚上就要参加宴会吗？”  
“是的，经理说凡斯塔这次来了许多新面孔，希望您和弗朗西斯先生能与他们尽快熟络起来。”  
“这样啊……”佩德罗笑了笑。“那真是让人有些期待。”  
他望向车窗外，这里是马德里，有着世界上规模最大的斗牛场，盛大的斗牛节每年如期而至，游人络绎不绝，新面孔不足以称奇。而放眼伊比利亚半岛及拉丁美洲，这项象征着勇敢善战的竞技运动正被越来越多的人诟病抗议，禁令迭起，总体来说，斗牛已大有日薄西山之景。情怀老去，新面孔着实不易。佩德罗也不知道自己这一生还能描摹多少斗牛士的身姿。  
2  
“佩蒂，好久不见。”  
金发男人勾出一抹笑和入席的佩德罗打了个招呼，眸子懒懒眯起，“困死我了，刚下飞机就来赴宴。”佩德罗比较喜欢这位摄影师的眼睛，银灰色中泛着淡淡的紫，让他想起将枯未枯的鸢尾。  
“好久不见，弗朗西斯先生。”佩德罗没有纠正对方过于亲密的称呼，礼貌地笑了笑。“你可以先倒些酒喝醒醒神。”  
“那还是算了，这些新来的小伙子全部都是喝酒的奇才，哥哥我还是留点实力来应付他们吧。”  
喝酒奇才们不过二十出头，年轻的脸上写满了激动与紧张，得到在凡斯塔斗牛场显示自我的机会无疑会是他们的竞技生涯中的顶点。想到这个，天性活泼、敢于与公牛搏斗的他们，今夜的一举一动却非常拘谨。  
弗朗西斯与佩德罗毫不担心，对于年轻人来说，酒精可以拯救一切尴尬，打碎一切束缚手脚的枷锁。  
“弗朗你真是过分谦虚了，去年这个时候连佩德罗都喝得不省人事了你还坚挺着。”坐在另一侧的赞助商之一娇笑了起来。耳环随着笑声轻轻摇晃。  
“最后还要送你们这群醉鬼回去。我倒宁愿不省人事。”弗朗西斯闻言苦笑，“今年我也要效仿佩蒂，索瓦丝小姐要记得送我回旅馆啊。”  
“直接送去法院就好了。按宗教裁判所的标准判个纵欲罪。”  
“那完蛋，我们一个都逃不掉。”法国男人笑着为自己斟了杯酒，一旁的侍者接过酒瓶，“柯克兰经理就要因巨额保释费而愁到眉毛都淡了。”  
“那倒是件好事……经理不来了吗？”佩德罗礼貌地对为自己斟酒的侍者笑了笑。  
“经理让我们和这帮年轻人放开玩，他大概觉得他在我们的气氛活跃不起来。”弗朗西斯笑道。“人齐了吗？”  
“他还蛮有自知之明的。”佩德罗中肯地评价道，“似乎还有一个人……”  
“不好意思，我来晚了。”话音未落，一个青年推门而入，偏短的褐发蓬乱，脸上满是歉意。  
“这位是……”  
“安东尼奥。是新人。”索瓦丝笑道，“你坐在佩德罗先生边上吧…就是那个留着辫子……”  
“我知道他是谁。谢谢啦。”安东尼奥笑着打断索瓦丝的话，快步走到佩德罗身边拉开椅子，露出了一个毫无保留的笑容，“你好，久仰大名。”  
佩德罗抬眼望他，青年的眼睛澄澈通透，在灯光下教人难觅一丝杂质，他的脸上是纯粹无比的笑容，没有刻意，没有谄媚，如同在阳光下，露水划过油橄榄的叶子。  
而后滴落在地。  
“你好。”  
真是，有点耀眼。  
3  
佩德罗头脑有些昏沉，他的脸被酒气灼烧得微微发烫。  
为了防止打扰年轻斗牛士和艺术家宝贵的睡眠，赞助商挑选的旅馆的隔音效果非常好。  
在这座古老的城市，年轻的灵魂昼夜不分地纵情于酒光声色。被热情诅咒的伊比利亚，将爱欲铸成墓碑，在墓地中忘却一切地起舞，朝朝暮暮，直到无法到来的下一个黎明。而此刻，一切嘈杂喧嚣都褪去了，有的只有铅笔落在粗糙画纸上的沙沙声，佩德罗甚至能感受到自己的一呼一吸。  
他正坐在安东尼奥床边，都市的月光被揉碎抛在木质地板上，Sangria的余香还在鼻尖缭绕，勾人又抹不去的影子不经意就让人心神微漾。  
画中人躺在床上，因为酒精睡得死沉，被毯子严实地裹着。  
哪怕坐电梯，背着安东尼奥回房间都是一件极耗体力的事，尽管他也不知道自己为什么要答应弗朗西斯把安东尼奥背回去，就算他和那个西班牙人的房间相隔不远，这也不是他该做的事情。坐下稍作歇息的佩德罗突然很想将眼前这帧场景画下来。除了随身携带的纸和笔，安东尼奥那双干净的眼睛也是让他突然有了这一想法的原因。  
他的记忆又回到了今夜的酒桌上。

“你的脸色好差，不可以再喝酒了。”扒拉着海鲜饭的佩德罗正想灌下一大口酒解去入口牡蛎的辛辣。身侧年轻的斗牛士抓住了他的手腕。“冰酒和海鲜一起下肚会伤到胃的。佩德罗前辈，我记得你的负责人在访谈里提到你有胃病的吧。”  
那陌生的温度让他吃了一惊，佩德罗愣了愣，随后无所谓地笑道，“如今这世道，不健康反而比健康更惹人喜欢，你还真的相信他们为了博取同情侃的谎啊。”  
“但是你的脸色真的很不好。”安东尼奥握住他的手不放。  
佩德罗想着赶快摆脱这个初生牛犊般的家伙的打扰，“这么关心我，你是不是喜欢我？”他眯着眼睛，有些恶劣地期望这个西班牙人能因自己的玩笑而感到尴尬。  
“是啊。我非常喜欢，不，仰慕你。”孰料对方也笑了起来，可以谈得上清澈的眼眸难觅一丝窘迫。葡萄牙画家从未描摹过如此干净的神情，也从未接受过这么直率的表白，他夺走佩德罗手中的酒杯，“你要来杯Manzanilla吗？正好是夏天，比冰酒降火多了。”  
佩德罗突然觉得这个西班牙人的手太烫了。就像一簇火焰。  
不够真诚是危险的，太真诚则绝对是致命的。*  
“佩蒂都感动得发呆了，为什么每次我劝他爱惜身体都没有效果啊。”这边的动静吸引了仅隔一个位置的弗朗西斯的注意，“不过，这杯酒可不能浪费，在庆典期间得罪酒神可是会遭报应的哦。”他笑着为似乎僵持住的双方找台阶下。早已有人在窃窃私语，惊讶不满于这个年轻西班牙人的失礼。  
为了掩饰刚才的愣怔，佩德罗点点头，挑了挑眉，示意安东尼奥将半满的酒杯归还。  
年轻的斗牛士却没有让他再碰一滴酒的意思，他仰起头，怕有人会抢走这美酒似地将其一饮而尽，因为喝得太快，少许鲜红的酒液自唇角溅落在他白色的衬衣上。  
Sangria揉碎了葡萄的馥郁，涌动着郎姆酒的清爽，暧昧的甘甜沉睡在灼烧唇齿的热烈中，来不及细品可能就已醉去。  
“好了，没有浪费，我去给你倒杯Manzanilla吧。”他抹了抹唇，很自然地评论道，“我还以为这里面会加苹果，结果加的是柠檬。其实加苹果才是该有的味道。”随后转身出去。  
佩德罗的目光无法从杯沿的酒渍上移开。也许只是那双眼睛的问题。他发现他们的眼睛有着相似的色泽。  
“这个酒的后劲很大的，佩蒂，你的脸……”法国男人含笑的眼眸让他莫名有点不爽。  
“啊，我没事。”

一帧帧场景在他被酒精熏染的大脑里回放，铅笔在画纸上翩飞。这夜晚只剩下月光。在黑暗中作画却异常熟练。  
佩德罗有一种感觉。  
他曾经在他的画里见过他。  
4  
“你的脸色看上去似乎不太好，要来杯红茶吗。”一直恪守用心享受早餐原则的英国人今天降尊屈贵地对佩德罗表示了关心。艺术家揉了揉太阳穴，连续两次被形容“脸色不太好”的感觉并不怎么样，闲散惯了的佩德罗突然有点想反省自己的作息。  
“如果是柯克兰经理给我沏的话，倒是可以考虑一下。”  
“那你还是别喝了。”  
“这个餐厅真是冷清啊，斗牛士们还在睡觉吗？毕竟昨天喝得简直是天昏地暗。”索瓦丝优雅地切下一块fartó，“弗朗吉那家伙又是全场最佳。”  
“不，他们在训练。”亚瑟再一次分心。  
“带着宿醉训练？了不起。”佩德罗感慨道，“全场最佳难道不应该是我吗？弗朗西斯先生昨天差点摔倒在电梯口。”  
“我亲爱的佩蒂，昨天你的西班牙粉丝替你换的果香菊茶好喝吗？……话说那个胆大的家伙真是有种莫名其妙的魅力呢。”  
“是啊。”佩德罗接过经理泡的红茶，手被氤氲的热雾烫了烫。“谢谢啦，红茶果然得交给纯正的英国人。”  
“你要去训练场看看吗？”  
“看他们一脸被榨干还在训练吗？算了吧我没有嘲讽别人的爱好。”佩德罗笑了笑。  
“真遗憾，我还以为你有。”索瓦丝的叉子在瓷盘里打转，“弗朗吉一大早就跟去了，比起正式的比赛他反而更喜欢这种场合呢。可怜的亚蒂，正式比赛的时候总是要雇佣备用摄影师。”  
“就是个不负责任的男人。”亚瑟还是忍不住不爽的神色。  
“但是他做的宣传片效果还是很好的嘛。”  
“……不然我也不会留着他。”  
“这也是弗朗西斯先生独特的魅力吧。”佩德罗笑着总结。  
“你这句夸奖还真是不真心呢。”  
弗朗西斯就是这样，讲得深点，便是不喜欢被外物束缚。 相信所有所谓艺术家都是如此，佩德罗也不例外。但比起被束缚，他更讨厌盲目的自由。过去教会了他，泛滥的东西，无论是自由还是欲念，都不该存在。  
5  
初夏的早上，这座城市还算不上炎热难捱。这里从不吝啬阳光，它被肆意抛撒，就像被美神祝福的青年男女挥霍青春，生活在这似乎一年有一半多的时间都窥不见一丝阴霾的地方，步伐也会忍不住放缓。年轻的艺术家从花店走了出来。怀里抱着一束雏菊。挥手拦下计程车。  
“去凡塔斯斗牛场。”  
训练期间的斗牛场因为仅有寥寥数人而显得极为冷清，冷清愈见肃穆，金色的墙壁嵌着拱形的门窗，大门前有几个旅客驻足欣赏，安保人员一脸困倦，见到抱着花的佩德罗懒懒地摆了摆手。  
“训练期间，不开放参观，不能入场。”  
“我是工作人员。”  
“那么，请出示证件。”他打了个哈欠。  
佩德罗翻了翻自己随身携带的背包，有些懊恼地发现自己忘了带工作证。可懊恼间又夹杂着一些连他自己都不懂的侥幸。  
“那么，劳烦您，训练结束后将这束花送给……”  
“佩德罗先生！”  
青年的声音清澈，带着满溢的欣喜，仿佛在这里遇到的不是一个仅有一面之缘的人，而是相伴多年的故交。安东尼奥从大门口快步走了过来。昨夜醉得不省人事的他此刻又充满了活力。  
“你不是在训练吗？”佩德罗有些诧异。  
“我已经差不多训练完啦，现在提前溜了出来，没想到在这里能遇到你，真是太棒了！”年轻的斗牛士笑道，亮晶晶的汗滴自额间滑下，“你来这里有什么事吗？也是和弗朗西斯先生一样来寻找灵感的？”  
不……  
“你先把汗擦擦吧。”  
佩德罗笑着，腾出一只手从包里掏出纸巾。  
“谢谢！”他接过纸巾，往脸上抹了一把，“如果你没有什么安排的话，要不要和我一起去旁边的咖啡店坐坐？”  
“好啊。”他想不出任何拒绝的理由。

仅仅隔着一条街便是热火朝天的另一幅景观。他们漫步在人群间，远远望去就像是一对亲兄弟，腊质叶片在阳光下，稍作凝视就会让人头晕目眩。   
“嘿，克里斯！今天我带了个朋友来！”  
这家咖啡店让人感到莫名舒服，无论是全木的装潢，还是隔在中间的那堵花墙。正好是初夏，不知名的红色花朵点缀在缠绕于墙的翠绿藤条上，乍一看惊艳十分。  
“安东，你又偷懒了。”被唤作克里斯的女人正在捣鼓冰柜，闻言回头，叉着腰抱怨。她身段极佳，一头蓬松的过腰长发被随意地挽起，明明该是一个大美人，却因为左眼上一条长疤而显得面目狰狞。“都说了到了新地方要先安分一段时间。”  
“我已经很安分啦。”安东尼奥对她咧嘴一笑，找了个靠窗的位置同抱着花的艺术家坐下，“嘿，佩德罗，这位是克里斯蒂娜，她的母亲是葡萄牙人，我想你们一定可以很聊得来。”  
“你好。”  
“原来您就是佩德罗吗？我经常听安东念叨您。”克里斯蒂娜的表情柔和了些，给他们端了两杯冰水，轻轻地用裙子拭去西班牙人脸上的汗水，“我一开始还以为是他的一个极好的朋友。结果没想到他都没有见过您，而且您竟然是那么有名的一位先生。这家伙真的是太自大了。”  
“不，我见过佩德罗的。”安东尼奥笑道，望向年轻的艺术家，冰水微微漾着柠檬的清香。  
“在你的画里，我曾经见过你。”  
他端起冰水喝了起来，佩德罗愣住了，并没有发现西班牙人耳垂的红色。或许安东尼奥已经给了他直率的印象，他的一切举动都不会让佩德罗想到他竟然会害羞。  
“我说不出来为什么。只是，看到你的画，每一根线条，每一抹色彩，我都能够从中看到你，看到你的眼睛 ，你在注视着我，我也在注视着你 。你的快乐，还有你的悲伤，我都可以感受到。……虽然这样说真的有些自大。”  
“……我很高兴。”  
我也在我的画里见过你。他咽下了这句话，毕竟这只是一种朦胧的、几乎可以被称为荒谬的感觉。  
“我之前一直在想，如果你能够画我，我们是不是就可以在画里见面？”  
“我们不是已经见面了吗？”  
“不，佩德罗，这不一样。”安东尼奥摇头，脸上是罕见的严肃的神情，佩德罗甚至从他的眼中看到了一丝伤感，他橄榄绿的眼眸一直通透明亮，任何一缕情绪都能被捕捉。“这不一样。”他又重复了一遍。  
“你这家伙，又在说什么乱七八糟的东西。”克里斯蒂娜弹了弹他的额头，眼里是连佩德罗都可以看出的宠溺，那是渍了真情的，不知为何他没有去看安东尼奥的反应。她站起身来，“你们要来点什么？”  
“随意吧，我吃过了。”佩德罗笑道。  
“那就一起坐坐。”  
“这花……”克里斯有点好奇，“已经过了花期了，竟然还可以买到雏菊。”  
娇嫩的紫色花瓣自金黄色的花蕊伸展，这朝气中不掩恰到好处的柔软。  
“可能想等等初夏的阳光吧。克里斯蒂娜小姐，你喜欢吗？这束花送给你。”  
6  
你相信吗？当我看到这个男人的时候，我就觉得我们似乎在画里见过。他有纯粹的灵魂。这本该属于西班牙的传说，而西班牙的传说通常没有好的结局。

凡塔斯斗牛场。  
无须赘言。安东尼奥是全场的焦点。  
作为主斗牛士的他手持利剑与红布，金线缀满的绸制的斗牛士服勾勒着完美的线条，在阳光下闪闪发光。长矛手和花镖手已各自完成了他们的任务。然而年轻的花镖手也许一开始并未成功判断出牛的冲势，而后在漏镖造成的的嘘声中感到紧张，两次刺镖下来都未能达到预期，这重大失误无疑给安东尼奥增加了不少难度。巨大的心理落差也大大挫伤了观众们的热情。  
在这个世界级别的斗牛场上，年轻的斗牛士如若不能献上比往常更精彩的表演，这场斗牛只能是惨淡收场。  
“别皱着眉头，亲爱的阿瑟，年轻的孩子总要受些历练，换血带来的痛也是凡塔斯必须经历的。”索瓦丝笑着将水壶递给一旁的经理，拍了拍他的肩膀。  
是啊，换血。这项燃烧生命的活动，真的无时无刻都需要新鲜的血液。染满血腥的黄沙场上，对死亡的无畏和对生命的追求同样重要，而它们难以共存与久驻。  
“还不如期待一下那个孩子的表演。”弗朗西斯调整镜头，“你们看看他，那种兴奋的神情，真是美丽。”  
佩德罗没有发表任何言论，他坐在看台上，人生第一次没由来地为斗牛比赛感到一些紧张。  
他看不清楚安东尼奥的神情，仅仅能看到他被这身衣服突显出来的线条，韧劲沉淀着无尽的力量感。突然有人碰了碰他的胳膊。  
“望远镜。”亚瑟·柯克兰解释道。“马上就是主斗牛士的表演了。”  
“谢谢，经理在身边真是让人安心呢。”  
“……”  
他透过望远镜去看安东尼奥，而西班牙人正好也望向了他，那双无时无刻都干净极了的眼睛里满是无畏与兴奋。不知是否是巧合，他笑了笑。  
文塔斯斗牛场在这庆典期间迎来高峰，2.5万名观众的目光汇集在安东尼奥身上，佩德罗却觉得，安东尼奥是在对自己笑。这一帧场景与孤独作画的某个夜晚重合，画中人在阳光下，手中利剑反射着银色的光，那块红布将要被猛兽的鲜血染透，这是为数不多的能够被人们传颂赞美的暴行。  
上场了。  
那抹红色倏然张开，就像火焰张开羽翼。  
公牛愤怒地径直冲向他。  
屏住呼吸的那一霎那开始，佩德罗的画卷在他眼前展开。  
那是怎样的一幅画？  
斗牛士与公牛，火焰与猛兽，他们将要把死亡带给彼此，却在此刻忘情共舞。  
安东尼奥腿堪堪侧滑，灼热的杀意与之擦身而过，兽蹄声是鼓点骤急激起沙尘，斗牛士的舞步应和着，优雅而贲拥着无限热情。  
引逗，躲闪。被冲撞的红布下是无法触碰更无法捕捉的火焰。贝罗尼卡为受难的神拂面，年轻的斗牛士却带着人类妄加的神意去为这猛兽裹尸。  
无法描摹。  
火焰随着风燎烧这黄沙场，你睁大双眼，屏住呼吸去捕捉与凶险对峙的他的身影，却又在瞬息间错过。困兽的体力在这押上性命的舞蹈中剧烈殆尽。  
该如何去描摹？连目光都无法追随。  
安东尼奥一手举起利剑，另一手扬起红布，朝公牛冲去，而被挑逗消磨了所有恐惧的公牛用死亡前回光返照般的气力也朝他飞速冲来。年轻的西班牙人选择了最有困难最危险的刺杀方式来纪念自己的首秀。  
这舞步不停。  
瞄准，判断，击杀。干脆漂亮。仅仅一瞬，公牛倒地。  
他用最完美的舞步逗引，又用最仁慈的方式终结。  
过分精彩。  
满场喝彩在令人窒息的沉默后爆发。  
安东尼奥挥手致意，笑着接受他们的欢呼与掌声，上百朵鲜花自看台抛落，坠入黄沙地之前它们至少完成了被折下后的使命。  
装饰得极为华丽的骡子车缓慢出场将牛带走。斗牛士在阳光下抬起满是汗水的脸，艺术家坐在看台上，拿着望远镜的手已经没有了知觉。  
他们再度对视，或许只是艺术家的错觉。佩德罗确信这个距离安东尼奥绝对看不清自己脸上的表情。 所以他没有露出惯例的笑容。  
“柯克兰经理，我说了不如期待这孩子的表演，没错吧。”  
接受绕场荣誉的斗牛士走到这边，索瓦丝大方地买了一大桶花，淑女们抛下鲜花，弗朗西斯笑着朝他挥手，连亚瑟·柯克兰都赞许地朝他点了点头。佩德罗放下望远镜，安东尼奥在人声沸腾里说了句什么，他没有看清。观众疯狂地挥舞着白色手帕，拯救了残局的年轻英雄得到了双耳奖励。他朝颁奖者比划了一阵子，在火热的现场与他贴近交谈。颁奖者点了点头。  
“女士们先生们！这位年轻的英雄想要将这两只牛耳分别献给两个重要的人！他希望得到你们的允许！”  
“一位是来自葡萄牙的艺术家！佩德罗先生！”  
佩德罗愣了愣，安东尼奥调皮地朝他眨了眨眼，脸上却露出了复杂的表情。  
“另一位是他的未婚妻！克里斯蒂娜小姐！”

“哇，真是直截了当的浪漫呢。”索瓦丝笑道。  
7  
人活在这世界上，总是要相信一些荒谬得不得了的事情。比如一个艺术家与一个斗牛士在画中相遇，艺术家看到了从自己的废稿里走出的无法描摹身姿的英雄，斗牛士在某一幅画中看到了自己的追求。一笔一笔，他们凝视着彼此，无法抑制地对彼此动心。  
你能相信吗？  
斗牛比赛结束得比想象中的快一些，后来的两场大体说来并无失误，相对于安东尼奥的表演也毫无出彩之处。  
“佩德罗！”  
正要同弗朗西斯他们一起离开。艺术家被安东尼奥叫住了。  
“你今天晚上有空吗？”  
“他有空，安东尼奥先生，请务必把他约出去，否则他又要和我们喝酒了。你也是知道的，他胃不好，酒喝多了可不是什么好事。”  
佩德罗刚想拒绝，弗朗西斯就笑着替他回答了。  
“那请来参加我们的庆祝晚会吧。”  
克里斯蒂娜戴着面具，鬓边别着一朵红色的花，手里捧着被手帕包裹住的牛耳。穿着民俗服饰的她站在斗牛士身边，两个人看上去就像古老传说中的眷侣。  
“我……”  
“绝对会很有趣。”西班牙人笑道，一双干净的眼睛望着他，里面写满了期待。或者说，除了期待以外什么都没有。  
“……好。”艺术家内心无意识的抗拒一开始便是自作多情。

从早到晚，这座城市的活力与热情都未能消殆一分。  
他们坐在街旁露天的餐厅，往来游人如织，这夜幕被焰火和斑斓灯光撕裂，远远便能听到来自游行队伍的欢呼声与鼓乐声。每一个欢愉的灵魂都有他们自己的故事，独独这样想着，就让人觉得在这喧嚣的世界，自己是孤独又渺小的，介入任何人的一生都是一种不可思议的体验，而在这千千万万的灵魂哪怕之一烙下印记，简直可以称得上是神的馈赠。  
一桌的人，年轻的艺术家只认识安东尼奥和他的未婚妻，但正如之前所说的，酒精是可以拯救一切尴尬的利器，更何况这里是马德里，每一个人都不会吝啬应有的热情。  
“喂佩德罗我跟你讲哈哈安东尼奥那个混蛋知道你要来看他的比赛兴奋得大半夜爬起来训练差点被克里斯姐打晕太逊啦！！！”喝高了的意大利人指着佩德罗的额头笑道，“他为什么会这么喜欢你啊？会画画有什么了不起？费里也会啊你们这些欣赏不来的家伙！”  
“喂喂喂罗马诺！”安东尼奥苦笑，一旁的克里斯蒂娜露出一副“我才不会打他”的神情。  
“哥哥你太没有礼貌啦！”被叫做费里的青年连忙把他的手掰回来。“不好意思佩德罗先生。”  
“没有关系。”艺术家大度地笑了笑，“话说回来，我也有个疑问。”  
“什么疑问？”  
“为什么你要把那么珍贵的礼物送给我？”  
克里斯豪气地开了一瓶酒，给佩德罗满上，“安东尼奥从三年前就想这么做了。”  
“克里斯，不要给他倒酒啦，他身体不好。”年轻的斗牛士过去将他的酒杯拿走，手却被抓住。  
“为什么呢？安东尼奥，要知道，我们非亲非故，还是头一次见面，你却送我这么珍贵的东西，这不是仅仅用在画里见过我这种荒谬的理由就可以搪塞过去的唷。”  
他察觉到了自己语气的不对劲。就仿佛自己是在笑着逼问，这逼问里又掺着平日惯用的嘲讽。  
咄咄逼人。  
“荒谬吗……是很荒谬。”  
西班牙人却仿佛是受了伤似地垂下眼，将酒杯放下，“如果你想听，我晚一点再告诉你。”  
“现在就好好享受这个夜晚吧。”  
这个夜晚。这个美丽的夜晚，感受这座古老而年轻的城市悠久的律动。这毕竟是一年一度的盛宴，去管那美酒是否呛口干什么？  
就算是陌生人，共度了这么一个夜晚，用前半生攒来的谈资和酒精浸染出来的酣畅笑意也能买来一段不浅不深的缘分。  
佩德罗喝得尽兴。意大利兄弟不知道为什么争执了起来，有着金色卷发的女孩正附在她兄长耳边说着悄悄话，她的兄长一边听着，一边专注地盯着手机屏幕，安东尼奥弯下腰施舍一位流浪艺人，柔声问她饿不饿。  
“克里斯，跳支舞吧！”女孩说完了话，又跑到正在为流浪艺人打包食物的克里斯蒂娜身边。“我想看你跳舞！今天晚上实在是有些无聊，安东也想看你跳舞，不是吗？”  
“嗯，克里斯，跳支舞吧。”  
“就当是给安东的回礼！”  
“啊，我也想看克里斯姐姐跳舞！”  
“你们……”

克里斯蒂娜和安东尼奥一样，都是出色的舞蹈家，只不过一个在黄沙场上与猛兽共舞，另一个在嘈杂的街道上翩翩起舞，以天为幕，酒杯碰撞欢歌笑语是舞乐，目光留连即是伴舞。  
她身段极佳，欢舞的纤足像鸽子一样灵巧，长发在灯火中散开，亲吻着脸庞，那道可憎的疤痕似乎也消失了。佩德罗的目光随她的裙摆游离，却不自觉又莫名其妙地游离至安东尼奥的眼眸。  
那双干净的眼睛里盛满温柔，却又只有温柔。  
佩德罗感到疑惑。  
“克里斯的舞跳的很好吧。她小时候就登过我们这里的电视节目。”安东尼奥转头正对上他的目光，笑道。“如果不是为了救我留下这么一道伤疤，我敢肯定她现在绝对不会只是在这里，在我身边。”  
“她说她爱我，她无法离开我。天呐，为什么他会爱上我这样一无是处的人……我答应过她，我会娶她。”  
“你爱她吗？”佩德罗觉得自己问的话听上去就像某部恶俗电影里的台词。  
“佩德罗，这个晚上还没结束，我就不得不告诉你你之前问的那个问题的答案了。”  
安东尼奥沉默了一会，叹了口气，笑道。实际上，佩德罗并不觉得叹气适合安东尼奥，那过于老成。  
“我爱你。”  
8  
你能在一幅画里看到什么？  
一幅画可以改变什么？  
这幅画不是冰冷机械地模仿，没有哗众取宠的功利。画家在那深夜，和画中的英雄低语。凝视着这幅画的青年，看着画里的火焰，英雄，连同那垂眸作画的画家。他似乎知道了自己想要什么。  
这真是个荒谬至极的故事。  
可是，那幅画上火焰的光彩，真是让画家和青年都毕生难忘。  
这火焰此刻就在他们有着相似色泽的眼眸里熊熊燃烧。炙热的吐息交缠着，酒的香气将眼梢都染成红色。  
火焰的一生，短暂又美丽，燃烧的过程就是没有后路的纵欲。  
这要如何去描摹？  
第一次便是唯一一次。  
这才是这里应有的风情。

花朵的生命力在游行的欢呼声与鼓乐声中急速消逝，朝生而暮死，花瓣渍了酒香半醉地腐烂，被情人欢舞的步伐碾碎，或者被寄寓爱慕抛在某一个斗牛士的身上。当焰火燃烧的夜来临，它们就在明亮到恍如白昼的天幕下决绝离去，一丝清香也舍不得入人梦。  
9  
“佩蒂真是的，看了一天的比赛就扎进画室一扎就是十几天。真是无聊。”  
“艺术家最重要的就是灵感吧，灵感大于一切。体谅一下。”  
“这样没日没夜地享受着灵感，有点幸福啊。”

佩德罗拉开窗帘，阳光破碎在画室的木质地板上。年轻的斗牛士应该已经开始了新一轮的练习。他们将那火焰描摹。  
既然是在画里相遇，在画里情愫暗生。那么就在画里赓续这个荒谬的故事吧。

fin


End file.
